Such a can is known, for example, from German Patent 21 49 569. The present invention need not necesssarily relate, however, to a dual-chambered can. Such cans are sometimes employed where tools are used. The known dual-chambered can is frequently used by lumberjacks using chainsaws. In this case, the larger chamber is filled with gasoline, while the smaller chamber is filled with oil. The latter serves as motor oil and/or chain lubricant. Apart from his chainsaw, the forest worker must carry other tools such as a spark plug key. The latter is required because the saw operates under sometimes very poor conditions, which can lead to greasing of the spark plug. Such spark plug keys comprise a bar-like handle that is inserted through a pipe that is hexagonally shaped at one or both of its ends in order to accommodate the size of spark plug being used. Other auxiliary tools are used by the forest worker, such as dipsticks for measuring oil volume or tools or tightening the chain, etc.